The vast majority of polymeric materials are based on extracting and processing fossil fuels, a limited resource, potentially resulting in accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment. Recently, the USDA proposed that all toner/ink have a bio-derived (or sustainable) content of at least 20%. Bio-derived resins are being developed but commercial integration of such reagents into toner and ink remains to be resolved. (The terms, “bio-derived resin,” “bio-based resin,” and, “sustainable resin,” are used interchangeably herein and are meant to indicate that the resin or polyester resin is derived from or is obtained from materials or reagents that are obtained from natural sources and are biodegradable, in contrast to materials or monomers obtained from petrochemicals or petroleum-based sources.)
Efforts to utilize crystalline resins with bio-based resins result in blocking issues due to the higher plasticization rate of CPE containing or made of monomers of a higher number of methylene units, such as, using C10:C9 monomers with 10 and 9 methylene units, respectively, in a CPE as compared to using a lower cost CPE derived from C10:C6 monomers (with 10 and 6 methylene units, respectively).
A bio-derived resin along with CPE comprising a lower number of methylene units to produce toner exhibiting good blocking characteristics without plasticization that addresses the problems above is described.